


When You're Hot, You're Hot

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-24
Updated: 2006-03-24
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack finds out one of Daniel's secrets.





	When You're Hot, You're Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Why was there a Doctor Alley calling you about a check up?"

"Um..."

"And the Alimod Clinic left a message wanting to see you."

"Uh huh."

"And a Kaiser Nurse asked when you'd be next coming in."

"Yeah...um..."

"Danny, is there something wrong with you? Is there something you don't want Janet or I to find out?"

"No, Jack."

"You didn't get sick--oh God, don't tell me I gave you something-"

"Jack! Stop assuming the worst!"

"Three medical people called the house. On one day, in a four hour window."

"Yeah...um...I suppose you wouldn't just let this...drop, would you?

"Like hell! And if you think trailing your fingers there will distract me, you're gravely mistaken. Now what's going on?"

"Well, um, it's...it's embarrassing. It's not important, Jack. I'll tell them to stop calling."

"Talk to me, Daniel. Don't leave me in the dark."

"Is the big bad colonel afraid of the dark?"

"Can't distract me, can't bait me. Now talk."

"Jack..."

"Daniel."

"...you'll make fun of me."

"What? I love you! I'd never...well, I'd not rib you about something serious."

"It's not serious."

"Then what? You leading on nurses other than Janet's?"

"What?"

"Well, you know they always line up to give you a sponge bath-"

"Jack!"

"You're cute when you blush. Now come on. What's with all the calls?"

"........."

"Come on, Danny. Please?"

"I...Jack-"

"Come on, love. I promise I won't laugh or make fun. I'm just worried."

"...okay...but you play dirty."

"Oh, so you can nibble on my ear to change my mind, but I can't nibble on yours?"

"Yes."

"Daniel..."

"Fine. I...needed some extra money when I got back from Abydos, so I sort of fell back on one of my college jobs. And after the pay got worked out, I sorta kept doing the job since it, um, brought in some extra cash. But since you and I started...you know..."

"Started starring in the greatest porno romance in existence?"

"...uh, yeah...I haven't done my job. I guess I've forgotten to tell them I can 't really do the job any more. I'll tell them tomorrow-"

"What's the job, Danny."

"Serdonr."

"Daniel, when you talk into my chest I can't understand you."

"...sperm donor."

"Sperm donor?"

"You promised not to laugh, Jack!"

"I'm not laughing."

"You're smirking!"

"I...well, yeah. I mean...this is you. You're still shy when I pull the bed sheet back."

"I was desperate, okay?"

"But three clinics?"

"Um...technically, four."

"Four?!"

"Well, the first one liked me...and I guess word got around cause I got invited to the other three...I just alternated each clinic by week."

"You stud, you."

"Stop it! I...it was just for money, and I was helping people. That's the only reason I did it."

"So I've got the choice goods of sperm banks. Sweet."

"Keep that talk up and the 'choice goods' will make you sleep on the couch."

"Oh come on. Just accept it, Danny. When you're hot, you're hot. And you are the hottest thing on this world."

"Jaaaack."

"Suppose I could get a donation to my own bank?"

"Keep moving your hand like that and I'll deposit before the vault's open."

"Guess I'll have to stall the transaction."

"Stop now and you're a dead man."

"Yes sir, Doctor Jackson, sir."

"Smartass."

"You love me anyways."

"Oh yeeees."

"Love that face you make right before you come."

"Wha...what?"

"Give it a minute...yeah, that's the-"

"Oh God JACK!"

"Love that face."

"Do you need any help...?"

"Naw. Haven't quite recovered from the bout before this. Just love to see you squirm."

"Yeah, yeah. Move your arm so I can cuddle."

"Better?"

"Much."

"So...I was thinking."

"Hmm?"

"Next time you go in for a donation...think I can watch?"

"Jaaaack! You're a pervert!"

"But I'm your pervert."

"Yeah."

"Love you, Danny."

"Love you, too. Now shut up so I can get some sleep."

"You sweet talker, you."

"Jack..."

"Shutting up."

(End)


End file.
